


Depend On Me Like Chocolate

by sweetramenwonho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy valentine's day from sweetramenwonho, Love, M/M, Realistic, Romance, The depend on me like ramen universe, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wonkyun, wonkyun rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetramenwonho/pseuds/sweetramenwonho
Summary: A Valentine’s Day one-shot after “Depend On Me Like Ramen”You can read it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12109149/chapters/27456357





	Depend On Me Like Chocolate

When he went to his studio that evening, he found something sitting in his chair. Wonho immediately jumped back at the unexpected visitor. Not many people had access to his room after all. He squinted his eyes suspiciously before stepping towards the long, red box. From how it was designed—with giant, red hearts and roses—he concluded it was for the sake of Valentine’s day. He turned the box towards him and, behind the clear plastic, was a giant 26-inch rabbit made of chocolate. The sticky-note that was attached read, “From your lover.” His mind immediately went to Changkyun, but the handwriting wasn’t nearly sloppy enough to be his. Did he ask someone else to write it? If so, what was the ultimate point of doing it anonymously in the first place? There weren’t many candidates regarding who left it here. Wonho couldn’t find it in himself to be touched. The huge, comedic, chocolate rabbit felt more like a joke than anything. 

He and Changkyun didn’t make Valentine’s day plans. Their schedules were too full for that sort of luxury. And he wished he was up for a romantic evening but, in truth, he was exhausted from everything. Even after “Dramarama” promotions officially ended, they continued to have concerts and constantly attended events and award shows, photoshoots, and more oversea schedules. It felt like Monsta X were running on energy that’d already been spent about 30 miles back.

 

After a few hours of finally being able to work on some songs, he returned to the dorms. Jooheon and Minhyuk were watching what looked like a romantic drama in the living room—Jooheon’s head on his hyung’s chest. Wonho constantly questioned whether it was he and Changkyun that were dating or these two. He walked into the kitchen and searched around for some food. 

“I think there’s some leftover jajangmyeon in the fridge,” he heard Kihyun say. The main vocal was dressed up in a formal jacket, slacks, and a cuffed shirt; his hair was pulled back and it was obvious he’d taken a shower. Wonho’s eyebrow rose,

“Going somewhere?” he asked.

“A restaurant with Hyunwoo—Shownu-hyung.” 

“I see.”

“Don’t laugh!” Kihyun yelled, sensing the humor in Wonho’s eyes.

“What? I’m not,” Wonho opened the fridge and pulled out the cold container. He set it on the counter and reached for some instant rice.

“It’s not…like we can be alone all the time,” Kihyun said. His voice was quiet. “Since the managers gave us the night off for Valentine’s day, we’re gonna take it. You can laugh about the cheesiness all you want but…”

“Ok, ok, yeah. I got it.”

“What’s up with you? Don’t you have plans with the maknae?”

“Not really,” he shrugged. “We both kinda just wanted to be alone.”

“On Valentine’s day?”

“It’s just a dumb holiday, Kihyunnie.” Wonho slowly found himself becoming irritated. He continued to prepare the rice without looking up. Already, he could feel Kihyun’s eyes judging him and his behavior. The main vocal sighed,

“And you finally have someone to spend it with, Hoseok. And this is what you do? Heat up leftovers and then eat alone?”

“Get off my back already.”

“I know our schedules can be tough, but you can spare a little time--”

“Kihyun-shi,” he barked coldly, “Don’t tell me how I should spend my time, alright?” Kihyun’s eyebrows narrowed in confusion; it was obvious he was wondering what was really going on.

“What are you two fighting about?” Hyungwon sighed, casually entering the room and immediately walking towards the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of orange juice, took a sip, scowled, and took another sip.

“Nothing,” Kihyun finally gave up. “Shownu-hyung and I will be going out for a while so don’t burn down the house while we’re gone.” Hyungwon brushed him off with his hand before gulping down some more orange juice. After Kihyun left, he nudged Hoseok on the shoulder,

“What’s this really about, hyung?” he asked. “I know Changkyunnie likes his alone time, but you can’t honestly be thinking of spending this day apart.” Wonho gripped onto the side of the counter, shaking his head,

“I’m just tired,” he sighed, “With everything that’s…I don’t feel a hundred percent of myself right now…I feel drained. My body and soul hurts. So, if I were to be with him, I…I just don’t feel like I’d deserve it.”

“Hm,” Hyungwon nodded his head, his lips pursed as though he was convinced, “So, why didn’t you just tell Kihyun this?”

“You think he’d put up with that excuse? He was already dressed up for his date with one foot out the door.” They both laughed and Hoseok felt a little less guilty. Hyungwon gave him a small smile,

“I talked to him, you know. Like, two seconds before I came and talked to you.”

“Seriously? What are you—our matchmaker?”

“I will take that title with little pride,” Hyungwon sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck, “But…he wants to see you, hyung. Even for just a second.” Wonho looked down at his cold jajangmyeon and instant rice before pushing past Hyungwon and desperately making his way into the others’ bedroom.

 

Changkyun was sitting on his bed, his back against the wall with earbuds in. His laptop was sitting on his crossed legs. He adjusted the round glasses on the straight bridge of his nose and immediately looked up when Wonho came in. Hoseok expected their eye contact to last a little longer but Changkyun’s gaze returned to his laptop screen rather quickly.

“Ah, I told that idiot Hyungwon not to talk to you,” he mumbled. 

“Yeah, that guy’s not really trustworthy.” Wonho came forward and climbed up the side of the bunk bed, “What’re you working on?” 

“Nothing important,” the maknae replied shortly. Despite his indifference to whatever was on the screen, he continued to click and type away. Wonho nervously pulled at the black headband around his head.

“So…um…are you hungry?” he asked. At this, Changkyun looked at him,

“I thought you didn’t want to do anything romantic today.”

“Eating together is not…romantic…” his voice trailed off before he readjusted his grip on the rail of the bedframe, “I could order a pizza or something…”

“I already ate earlier,” Changkyun replied. 

“Oh…ok. That’s ok…” he laughed awkwardly before looking down, “I wasn’t all that hungry either.”

“Hyung,” Changkyun closed his laptop and tossed it to the side, “What do you want?”

“I…I just…” his throat had suddenly become dry. 

“Don’t feel obligated just ‘cause of whatever Hyungwon said to you.”

“I…don’t…” he gulped nervously, “Sorry, I…I’ll leave you alone now.” He gave him a weak smile before jumping down from the bed. However, when he reached the door, Changkyun slammed it shut. Wonho quickly turned around to find the maknae only inches away from him.

“Ch-Changkyun-ah…”

“The real reason…” Changkyun growled, “Tell me the real reason why you didn’t want to be with me today.” Wonho tightened his lips together, his eyes beginning to sting with tears. He feared saying all of it aloud—especially to Changkyun. But he knew he owed him an explanation—no matter how painful.

“Ever since I…” he shook his head rapidly, “Since I…lost her I…”

“Hyung…”

“I’ve been…questioning whether or not I should be happy…?” his voice trembled as he spoke his sentence as though it were a question, “I don’t know if I…if I deserve any of this, Changkyunnie…I can’t…with everything that’s happened to me…to the group…”

“Ok…” he felt Changkyun’s hands on his back as the maknae pulled him in, “It’s ok, you don’t have to say anymore…” 

“I’m sorry…” Wonho held back his tears before they could pour out. He gripped tightly onto Changkyun’s sweater, “I didn’t mean to hurt you…I wanted to see you so badly…just to feel you again but…but I felt so different since…so tired and in so much pain…I didn’t feel like myself and…shit, I don’t know…I’m just…I’m sorry…”

“Alright, alright apology accepted,” Changkyun cooed, holding Wonho’s face in his hands, “I wasn’t really mad, ok? I understand whatever you have to deal with on your own is your business. But…I’m glad you told me.” Wonho’s breathing slightly faltered as the maknae kissed their foreheads together. He gripped onto his warm hands,

“Changkyun, I--” Unfortunately, when he looked up, his nose was poked by Changkyun’s glasses and he immediately jolted back like an attacked bunny. The maknae burst out laughing. Of course, a moment that could’ve escalated into something more serious and emotional would be dispelled and replaced with laughter instead. Hoseok held back a grateful smile and pouted angrily until Changkyun returned to his senses. 

“Oh, yeah, I guess I should thank you,” he said. 

“Huh? For what?”

“That thing you left in my studio.” 

“What thing?” Wonho sighed, went to the kitchen, grabbed the backpack he’d left on the table, returned to the maknae, and pulled out the ridiculous thing. Changkyun’s eyes immediately widened,

“Whoa! What the hell is this?” he laughed loudly, his body practically falling into Hoseok’s. Wonho subconsciously laid a hand on his back to prevent him from reaching the floor.

“So, you didn’t leave it,” he concluded, “It was sitting on the chair in front of my computer.”

“Maybe it was composing the second installment of the ‘From Zero’ series.” Hoseok laughed, unable to resist Changkyun’s adorable charm. The maknae leaned forward and pulled the note from the box, “From your lover?” he read aloud, “Ah, I see why you’d think it was me. But I would’ve written it in English and I probably would’ve gotten you something smaller, too.” Wonho nodded at the reality. He rubbed his chin, 

“Then who left it?”

“Ah!” Changkyun hit him on the arm as he realized something, “It was probably just one of the managers! I bet Monbebe left this for you and they were just delivering it while you were gone.”

“Aah, yeah…that makes sense,” Wonho agreed. “So Monbebe got me this…I’m touched.”

“Hey, you weren’t touched when you thought I gave it to you!” Changkyun pulled his earlobe, causing him to laugh again.

“Sorry, sorry,” he put his hands up in surrender before burying his face into his shoulder. “I guess…I just expected more from you?” At this, the maknae laughed nervously.

“That puts a lot of pressure on me…” Wonho was confused when Changkyun took a step back and went over to his cluttered desk—one that was mostly used to throw his junk and papers with unfinished lyrics on. He came back with a box of chocolate-covered strawberries and a small, red flash drive. 

“What’s this?” Wonho asked.

“These are for you,” he handed him the strawberries, “And this…” The flash drive was between his nervous fingers, “Some songs I wrote for you…and also did covers for…”

“Oh…wow…that’s…” he blinked numerously before clearing his throat. His chest suddenly felt painful and an overwhelming surge of emotion was bubbling up inside him. Gaze still on the floor, he took the drive from Changkyun’s hand, “Thanks…” he fiddled with the small object, “It’s like G. Dragon sunbaenim’s album…” The small label on the flash drive in sloppy, familiar writing read, “For Hoseok.” He tried not to think about it too much before sliding it into his front pocket.

Changkyun touched a piece of his hair and tugged it,

“It’s coarse,” he observed innocently, “And the red color is almost gone…it’s like a faded sunset now. But somehow…it matches hyung’s soft heart.” Wonho pulled off the headband and fluffed out his hair. Unfortunately, it made him look like a mad scientist and Changkyun once again had to control his laughter. He chucked the headband at the hysterical maknae before placing the box of strawberries back on his desk.

“So, what do you want to do?” he asked, “We could go for a walk or watch a movie…or go out to eat like Hyunwoo and Kihyunnie…” He was caught off guard when Changkyun’s arms were around his neck.

“Let’s just stay home tonight…” the maknae purred seductively, his eyes on Wonho’s lips, “I want to eat the rabbit deliciously.” Hoseok’s cheeks flushed red. He gulped nervously, prepared for Changkyun’s attack. However, the maknae ran over and grabbed the giant, chocolate bunny from the ground, “I mean this thing’s gotta be like 3 pounds of chocolate, right?”

“Uh…” he took a moment to recollect himself, “Right…”

“Ah, I bet I’ll get a bunch of cavities from just the ears.”

“I don’t really want to eat something so sweet, Changkyun-ah,” he muttered. Hoseok looked down nervously, rubbing his bicep, “Let’s just go watch that drama with Jooheon and Minhyuk.” He turned around so Changkyun couldn’t see how flustered he was. 

It was quiet and still for a few moments before he felt familiar hands on his waist. Even though the maknae was standing behind him, in that moment, he could tell that Changkyun desired him just as much. Wonho trembled as he felt Changkyun’s lips against the back of his neck. His favorite soft lips…they kissed his skin gently, leaving a wet trail behind until he reached his sensitive ears. His body slightly jolted when the bold maknae bit his earlobe; Wonho sensitively crumbled into Changkyun, his knees giving out. The maknae’s arms were around his waist, propping him up; his heated hands pulling at his shirt until they found their way underneath. And so, as promised, the wolf ate the bunny deliciously.


End file.
